Les histoires que l'on ne connait pas
by Sheena468
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS basé sur le jeu Fire Emblem : Awakening mettant en scène les différents personnages à certains moments du jeu.
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Nintendo.

 **[size=16]Entre cauchemar et prémonition[/size]**

 _La bataille fait rage. J'ai chaud. La sueur perle sur mon front. Mais je ne peux pas perdre. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Nous devons gagner pour prouver que le destin n'est pas une fatalité, qu'il n'est pas immuable et que nous en sommes les maitres. Nous devons lui prouver cela._

 _Je me tourne vers mon compagnon d'arme. Son regard est aussi déterminé que le mien. A ce moment-là, je sais que nous pensons à la même chose. Nous sommes comme un seul être, uni par le même désir de victoire._

 _Notre ennemi se tient devant nous, entouré d'une aura violette, les yeux écumant de haine. Lui aussi veut gagner et pour cela, il est prêt aux à faire les choses les horribles qu'il soit. Ces méfaits n'ont que trop durer. Nous devons le battre peu importe le prix afin que le futur, le nôtre et celui de nos proches soit sauvé !_

 _Mon compagnon s'élance, épée à la main, vers notre ennemi. En retrait, je le couvre et lance mes sors les plus puissants. Se sentant pris au piège, l'ennemi s'élève dans les airs et invoque toute sa puissance maléfique. Je le vois viser mon compagnon qui ne peut l'esquiver. Sans hésiter la moindre seconde, je cours pour le couvrir. L'attaque m'atteint de plein fouet et je tombe à la renverse. Je parviens malgré tout à lancer un sort fatal qui atteint notre adversaire en plein cœur. Sonnée, je le vois s'effondrer accompagné d'un tourbillon de volute ténébreuse._

 _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

 _Mon compagnon s'est empressé de courir à mon chevet. L'inquiétude est clairement perceptible au son de sa voix. Je le rassure d'un signe de tête. Il soupire de soulagement._

 _« Merci, dit-il. Tu m'as sauvé. »_

 _Il jette un regard à l'endroit où notre ennemi s'est éteint._

 _« Et nous avons remporté cette bataille, grâce à toi. »_

 _Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire mais à ce moment-là, j'entends un rire démoniaque… dans ma tête. Ma vue se brouille et tous les membres de mon corps me brûlent._

 _« Eh ! Ca va ? »_

 _Sa voix est lointaine… si lointaine… Est-il toujours là ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis partie ? Ma poitrine se compresse, je suffoque et je tente désespérément de respirer, de parler ! Oh, cette douleur !_

 _Pitié que tout s'arrête !_

 _Et puis tout à coup, l'étau de souffrance qui m'enserrait s'estompe. L'air revient peu à peu dans mes poumons et mes yeux recommence à voir._

 _« Ne… t'inquiète pas… »_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il est allongé, à mes pieds. Des gouttes des sueurs perlent sur son front et il respire avec difficulté._

 _« Ce n'est pas… ta faute… halete-t-il. »_

 _Non… qu'est-ce que…_

 _« Promets-moi… de fuir… quoi qu'il arrive… »_

 _Et là, je vois… figés dans son abdomen, des éclairs scintillaient encore, les mêmes éclairs qui parcouraient encore sa main._

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Daraen se réveilla en sursaut et trempée de sueur. Les battements de son cœur étaient si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser et sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Effarée, elle leva ses mains tremblantes devant ses yeux.

 _Ce… rêve… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un simple rêve ou bien…_

A cette pensée, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle se prit sa tête dans les mains, effarée.

« Non… parvint-elle à articuler. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être le futur ! Pas _ce_ futur ! Car sinon…

« Chrom… »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Son cœur saignait à la simple pensée qu'elle était probablement responsable de la mort du prince d'Ylisse.

«Tué par quelqu'un qui vous est particulièrement proche… » C'est ce qu'avait dit Lucina.

« Non… non, pas ça ! Je vous en supplie, pas ça !

\- Daraen ! »

La voix la tira de ses sombres pensées. Dans la pénombre de la tente qu'elle partageait avec Chrom, elle distingua sa silhouette élancée se tenant dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, tenant un pan de tissu par le bras. Derrière lui, elle put distinguer d'autres silhouettes se massant derrière lui. Son cri avait dû ameuter tout le camp des Veilleurs.

« Daraen, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le seigneur d'Ylisse la rejoignit sur le lit et lui prit les mains. Elle lut dans ses yeux une profonde inquiétude, la même qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, celui où elle le tuait. A cette pensée, elle sentit ses larmes remonter et elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Chrom la serra contre lui et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Chrom… Son amour, sa vie… Et elle était responsable de sa mort. Tout allait arriver par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait assassiné son mari. Tout son être hurlait de désespoir.

« Calme-toi, murmura Chrom. Je suis là maintenant. »

Elle se serra davantage contre lui. Elle avait besoin de ce contact, de sa chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- Un cauchemar… murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Mais Chrom lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'obligea à lui faire face. Et quand elle vit son regard si doux et tellement inquiet, elle craqua.

« Pardon ! sanglota-t-elle. Je t'en supplie… pardonne-moi !

\- Daraen… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui devrait être pardonné ? »

La mort dans l'âme, elle lui raconta son cauchemar. A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Chrom ne prononça pas un mot et l'écouta calmement en lui caressant les cheveux. Et quand elle eut fini, il la serra de nouveau contre lui.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, je le sais ! C'est quelque chose… un souvenir, une prémonition… Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rêve.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé, je suis encore vivant.

\- Dans le futur, tu as été tué. Par quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance, c'est ce qu'a dit Lucina. Si jamais… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Lucina… Sa précieuse Lucina, tout le malheur qui lui arrivait dans le futur était causé par sa mère… Elle. Etait-elle aussi responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Linfan ?

« Si Lucina est revenue dans le passé, c'est pour justement changer son futur. Et nous avons juré de l'y aider. Nous allons tout faire pour cela, Daraen.

\- J'ai peur… Depuis que je sais que Vallgar peut me contrôler… Dans mon rêve, j'entendais son rire dans ma tête, juste avant de… t'attaquer. S'il me possède à nouveau et qu'il m'oblige à te faire du mal, ou aux enfants ou à l'un de nos amis… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Je ne pourrai pas le supporter ! »

Elle se réfugia de nouveau dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de faire taire cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je t'aime tellement… murmura-t-elle. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Sa voix chaude était pleine de douceur.

« Le moment venu, je sais que tu me protégeras, continua-t-il. Quoique Valldar puisse t'obliger à faire, il ne pourra te forcer à me blesser.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu es ma femme, la mère de mes enfants, celle que j'ai choisie. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Malgré elle, Daraen esquissa un maigre sourire. Ses tremblements avaient cessé et son angoisse était moins forte qu'à son réveil.

« Tu es sûrement très fatiguée avec toutes les batailles que nous livrons, poursuivit Chrom. Il faut que tu te reposes.

-Je sais… S'il te plait, reste avec moi cette nuit. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. »

Chrom hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front, encore humide de sueur. Puis, il se leva et quitta la tente où la moitié du camp attendait devant. Lucina et Linfan furent les premiers à l'assaillir quand il sortit et l'angoisse était clairement perceptible dans leurs voix.

« Elle va bien, les rassura-t-il. Elle a seulement besoin de se reposer.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? insista Linfan. Elle avait l'air effrayée…

\- Elle a seulement fait un mauvais rêve. Cela ira mieux demain.

\- Un rêve… »

Le visage de Linfan affichait une expression peu convaincue.

 _Seigneur, que ce gamin est perspicace !_

Chrom était souvent troublé de voir à quel point ses enfants pouvaient être matures. Cela était d'autant plus troublant qu'à l'heure actuelle, Linfan n'était pas encore né et Lucina n'était âgée que de quelques mois. Cette maturité précoce ne le laissait qu'imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leur futur. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il voulait les préserver autant qu'il le pouvait dans ce présent.

Il demanda à Lissa de préparer une infusion pour Daraen mais se heurta à Lucina qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la tente de la jeune princesse.

« Mère va vraiment bien ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Elle a été un secouée mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ira mieux demain. »

Lucina acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais le seigneur d'Ylisse voyait bien qu'elle était dubitative. Mais Chrom refusait de lui parler du rêve que sa mère avait fait. La jeune fille était suffisamment angoissée à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, il ne voulait qu'elle sache qu'il y avait un rêve où ses parents s'entretuaient.

Cette nuit-là, Chrom ne dormit pas. Il resta éveillé, à serrer sa femme contre lui, à écouter son souffle régulier. Il ne croyait pas à ce rêve où elle le tuait. Il savait qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de lui faire mal et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur. Par crainte d'être contrôler par Valldar, Daraen pouvait être capable de se faire du mal… ou pire. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était la fille du nouveau roi de Plegia et qu'il pouvait s'immiscer dans son esprit, il avait senti une espèce de terreur s'emparer peu à peu de la stratège. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses livres de stratégie qu'elle semblait sereine. Mais dès qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit occupé…

Chrom la serra un peu plus contre lui. Cet instant de sérénité, au plus profond de la nuit, loin de la guerre et de la souffrance, où rien ne compte à part la personne allongée à ses côtés, il aurait souhaité qu'il dure pour l'éternité. Ces instants-là étaient malheureusement bien trop rares.

« Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il, comme une promesse désespérée. »

Le visage enfoui dans les bras de son mari, Daraen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en larmes une nouvelle fois.

Bonjour à tous et voici le premier OS de ce recueil !

Cette histoire met en scène Chrom et surtout Daraen (oui j'ai choisi de garder le nom de base) et la réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir suite à la prémonition que l'on voit au tout début du jeu. Bon, ça ne respecte pas totalement la chronologie du jeu mais rien ne dit que Daraen n'a pas refait ce rêve. En tout cas, j'ai toujours voulu sur sa réaction face à ce rêve, surtout dans le cas où elle est mariée à Chrom et que Lucina est sa famille. Ceci dit, je ne m'attendais pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi romantique XD

Bonne lecture !


End file.
